Kingdom Hearts: ReBURST!
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts 3D and an inlet in New Journey. When Xehanort tries to escape, our Warriors of Light followed him. They unknowingly were dropped into the Kalos Region and they met three teens that obtained the power to wield the Keyblade. Now, with Xehanort at large, it's up to the new Warriors of light to stop him-with their Pokémon's help. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue: Troubled Times

**Hey, there! I like to welcome a special guest-my friend Luxferre991!**

**Luxferre991: Hello!**

**Me: Well…with introductions out of the way-let's begin this crossover with the Prologue!**

_-Radiant Garden- (little after KH: 3D)_

The once grand center square of Radiant Garden was being ravaged by combat. The clangs and crashes of Keyblades rang throughout the city as three youths took on the darkest Master of all: Master Xehanort. Sora, Riku and Kairi had caught wind that the malevolent Keyblade wielder was at large in Radiant Garden, trying to make his first move in his new maniac version of another Keyblade War. He only to find himself unprepared by the youths' timed arrival.

"Give it up Xehanort! You've lost this fight so why not surrender?" said the newly crowned Keyblade Master Sora.

"We have you on your last leg. So you can either come with us quietly or we can take you by force", Riku aptly said, "Either way...you lose…"

"You've caused enough pain and heartache for us and the rest of the worlds, you fiend!" Kairi growled as she pointed her Destiny's Embrace to the evil swordsman.

Xehanort just smirked devilishly and laughed at the three.

"Oh? And what if I...do this?" he cackled.

Xehanort then snapped his fingers to conjure two Corridors of Darkness, out of which came forth his Heartless, Ansem, and his Nobody, Xemnas. The trio of light gasped at the sight of his reinforcements. As Xemnas was about to fire his ethereal beams at Sora, Riku, and Kairi; a triad of light pillars appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

"Who's there?!" Xehanort growled.

"You didn't forget about us did you...Master Xehanort?" came a familiar feminine voice.

"Hmm...I don't know should we try reminding him?" a blonde spiky haired lad with a short Keyblade asked.

"I think that would work. I mean...we should remind him of the pain he caused us!" a tall brown haired man growled.

Xehanort's old eyes widened in shock of the three Keyblade heroes of old that he thought he'd defeated. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus all stood by Sora, Riku, and Kairi to join them in their stand against Xehanort. The old dark Master realized his was outmatched and, after sending away his other halves, opened a Dark Corridor.

"Hmm…perhaps another day I'll entertain you. But not yet...Soon, I will have the χ-blade! And Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" Xehanort called out his vendetta.

Afterwards, Xehanort ran into his Corridor of Darkness, laughing manically. The Keyblade Masters looked at one another, knowing full well what needed to be done.

"After him!" Sora shouts.

Sora ran toward to portal and jumped in. Riku shook his head and smiled, knowing Sora to be head strong.

"He's certainly excited…well, let's follow him in case he gets into trouble…" Riku smiled.

With that, Riku and his friends jumped into the portal...not knowing where they were going…

_-Route 14, Kalos Region-_

The shimmering sun shed its glow upon the Kalos region and three trainers were walking along Route 14 on their way back to Lumiose City from training their Pokémon in the wild. On the right was a silver haired teen, by the name of Sarecus Ottomachi, with tan skin and a black vest-white shirt combo with his signature blank pants and chain belt. The one on the left was another teenage boy, Souren Takino, with a red fedora to match his shirt, and black pants, also with chain belts. In the middle was something somewhat different. The lad in the middle, whose name is Setsu Eitūyo, donned a fleece sweater that was black on the left side, and white on the right side. His left sleeve was all the way down with a black glove and his right sleeve was rolled up to his elbow with no glove. He also had quite expensive vinyl pants he had bought in Lumiose City for a pretty penny and had ice white combat boots to boot. The teen's hair was icy white and medium length and his bangs covered his left eye, which was red and only shows his blue eye on the right side.

"Damn that was a crazy training session wasn't it Sarecus?" asked Souren as he playfully punched him in the arm.

Sarecus glared at Souren as he rubbed the arm that Souren punched.

"Hey! Don't hit me man! I'm still sore from that last battle with a raging Goodra!" he shouts in protest.

"Oh, cool down…better a Goodra than a Salamance," Souren smiled.

Setsu chuckled to himself as well and looked up to the sky.

"Nonetheless, it was still a fun time! We were able to train up our Pokémon for the upcoming Winter Competition," Setsu smiled.

Souren groaned and hung his head at Setsu's comment.

"What's the point of YOU training, Setsu? You're the damn Vinyl Champion! Not only that, your team is unstoppable!" Souren groaned.

"Don't exaggerate! I'm not unstoppable…besides you're one of the best Elite Four of Kalos that I know about! And Sarecus is the Unova Champion!" he points out matter-of-factly.

The three friends kept on bickering and joking to each other about skill and battling, only for it to stop once a strange portal appeared before them.

"Woah! What the hell...is that?" Sarecus asked.

Souren, being rash as always, got closer and put his hand inside the portal.

"It looks like it's a portal of some ki-WOAH!" Souren began.

Suddenly his arm was being tugged on vigorously in the portal as he tried pulling it out.

"Oh don't all help out at once!" Souren yelled.

Setsu and Sarecus pulled Souren's arm with all of their strength until it came free...with seven other humans coming through the portal and making a pile on them all. Suddenly, a growl came from the older man that was with the strange invaders and he pushed them away using a dark force, making his leave.

"Like I said before Warriors of Light...we will meet again at the proper time!" he calls again as he vanishes, leaving a puddle of dark energy behind.

As the others got back on their feet, confusion was among them as they looked at each other.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Don't know…but it seems we are in another world," Terra answered.

While the Keyblade Warriors talk it out, Sarecus, Setsu and Souren looked at this new band of people and they all thought the same thing: 'What the hell is going on here?'

Sora then noticed the three trainers and interrupted the conversation.

"Hi! I guess we should introduce ourselves right? I'm Sora. The silver haired one is Riku, the cute one is Kairi and the other three are Terra, Master Aqua and Ventus", he explained.

"Wow…Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sarecus and this is Setsu and Souren." Sarecus smiled, "Where did you guys come from?"

Sora was going to open his mouth when Riku stopped him, only for Aqua to interject his action.

"It's okay we can tell them. I have this feeling we can trust them especially since Xehanort is running loose in this world," Aqua said.

Sarecus, Setsu, and Souren looked at each other before they turned to the other-worlders

"This world?!" they shouted.

"Oops…now we have to explain," Kairi smiled.

The strange newcomers went on to explain that they were from another world and that theirs was possibly in danger because of Master Xehanort. Before the conversation could continue, Setsu was the first to interrupt as he saw something coming out of the dark puddle that Xehanort left behind and gasped as it grew into something titanic, the giant dark monster towering over them.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouts, backing up.

"A Darkside!?" Sora gasps, being all too familiar with the shadowy creature.

"Xehanort is unleashing the Heartless here! That coward!" Terra growls as his readies his Keyblade, the Ends of the Earth.

Suddenly Setsu, Sarecus and Souren's heads start to ring in pain, the same word flashing into their minds…

_**Keyblade...**__**Keyblade...**__**Keyblade...**_

_Keyblade? What the hell is that? _The three teens thought.

The gigantic Darkside turned its shadowy head over to the Pokémon trainers and raised its fist, ready to slam it on them. Setsu gasped and got in front, arms crossed over him as if to protect, and his friends joined him, standing ground. They thought this might be the end, until they heard another voice in their heads.

_**-You are the ones who will open the door-**_

As the hulking Heartless' giant fist collided with the trio, a burst of light came forth and sent the beast tumbling down as the three trainers stood untouched. Sarecus opened his eyes to see a strange weapon on his hand. It was grey and looked like a jagged key with the hilt covered in white bandages. Souren looked at the one in his hand and gasped as it was styled with flames and spikes. As Setsu opened his blue eye, he gasped as he saw dual blades in his hands, a white one in his right hand and a black one in his left. The voice spoke again.

_**Fenrir...**__**Bond of Flame...**__**Oblivion...Oathkeeper...**__**  
**_  
The three teens gazed at the blades in wonder as the monster got back up and growled menacingly to them all, creating a dark sphere of energy with its hands. Sarecus suddenly got pulled forward by his blade, urging him to strike, and that's what he did. The Unova Champion leaped onto his hands and impaled the sphere, causing a small explosion and making the Darkside flinch. Sora and his friends stood in awe at the three, not sure what to make of this. Souren ran forward and launched a great burst of flames onto the Heartless, weakening it ever further. Setsu then got an idea.

"Sarecus! Souren! Launch me into the sky!" he calls out.

His friends nod and go to his side and use their weapons to launch him above the head of the monster. Setsu focused as he dove back down and slashed downward at the shadow creature and sliced right through it, the creature dissipating into dark dust. Soon after their tag-team attack, the three trainers took one last look at each other before passing out from exhaustion. Sora, Kairi and Riku rushed over at them and sighed. Aqua looks over at Terra and sighed as well.

"We must alert Master Yen Sid"

_-Isle of Darkness-_

Out of the dark corridor Xehanort found himself in a shadowy forest, looking around.

"Hmm...Where am I? It seems I'm in the same world...along with those Keyblade wielders," he says to himself, unknowingly he wasn't alone.

Suddenly a pale blue, glimmering eye shined in the darkness of the forest, looking at him.

"_...Rai…" –interesting-_

"Hmm…seems I'm not alone…" Xehanort said.

The elderly master summoned his Keyblade and pointed it in all directions. Suddenly, the stranger emerged from the shadows, its dark pitch black body coming forth toward Xehanort.

_"...intruder...what do you seek?"_

Xehanort looked at the creature before him and decided to not attack.

"It is proper etiquette to say your name first," Xehanort said.

The creature looked at Xehanort with interest as it floated towards him, its piercing eye looking at him.

"My name is Darkrai, human," the creature smiled, "Now, it's proper etiquette to introduce yourself."

Xehanort noticed that the creature was female by her tone of voice and he bowed in her presence.

"Lady Darkrai, my name is Master Xehanort," Xehanort replied.

Darkrai smiled at Xehanort, amused by his actions, but she wanted to get to the situation at hand.

"Now that introductions are over…care to tell me what do you seek?" Darkrai asked.

Xehanort smiled at Darkrai, liking her way to take charge. _I don't see the harm…_

"Lady Darkrai…I seek the heart of all worlds", Xehanort replied.

Darkrai's eye gleamed with devilish intuition when she heard about Xehanort's prize.

"I believe this...is that start of a wonderful partnership." Darkrai smiled. _Wonderful indeed…_

**And done! Well, that was good. Before I forget, this chapter was done by Luxferre991-I just help with some editing.**

**Luxferre991: Give yourself some credit…**

**Me: I did…sort of…anyway…here's the next chapter-Ch. 1: Three new Warriors**

_**-Hmm…I see…-**_

_**- What is a Keyblade?-**_

_**-Congratulation!-**_

_**-What's going on?!-**_

**BlitzSarecus is Ridding Skiddo outta here! (That theme is too catchy!)**


	2. Awaken-The New Warriors of Light!

**I am back! Now, as this is 2014, I'm going to answer reviews at the beginning of the new stories!**

**Luxferre991: Sure you want to do that?**

**Me: …Yes…saves time…Here we go!**

**-Dream Guardian King Allen: Thank you for your support. As for the Sora X Kairi pairing…well, as much as I would love to continue the trend-I can't. The pairing has been done to death, and, while it is true that the two are destined to be together, I want to do something unique.-**

**Anyway-here's the first chapter of this Crossover!**

"Ugh…what happened?" Sarecus groaned

He opened his eyes and saw Aqua next to him, using her magic to check for any injuries.

"Aqua…what happened?" Sarecus asked.

Suddenly, Sarecus remembered the towering Darkside Heartless that attacked them earlier and he immediately sat up.

"Setsu! Souren!" Sarecus yelled.

"Keep it down…" Souren groaned.

"Dude…we're fine," Setsu said.

Sarecus looked at his friends who were sitting on the ground, rubbing their heads.

"Okay…but can anyone tell me what happened?" Sarecus asked.

Sora and Riku looked at each other before looking back at Sarecus.

"Well…it seems that you have gained the ability to wield a Keyblade," Riku said.

"Keyblade? What's that?" Setsu asked.

Aqua got up from beside Sarecus and smiled. She then extended her arm and a beam of light appeared in her hand, shocking the three teens. When the beam of light faded, what was in its place was a blade that resembled a key that had the designs of a clock (No Name Keyblade).

"Whoa…" Sarecus awed.

"How did you do that?" Setsu asked.

Aqua looked at the two teens and smiled, liking their curiosity.

"Well…you just have to focus…visualize your Keyblade in your grasp," Aqua smiled.

Sarecus looked at Setsu and nodded before he closed his eyes and held his hand out, concentrating on the Keyblade that he was wielding earlier. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in his hand and, when it dispelled, he was now holding Fenfir, the Keyblade that he wielded earlier.

"Is this a Keyblade?" Sarecus asked, "And if so, what Keyblade is this?"

"Well…that particular Keyblade is called the Fenfir-a dangerous blade in its own right," Sora explained.

"I see…so Setsu, Souren…let's see yours," Sarecus smiled.

Setsu nodded as he held out his hands and concentrated on his Keyblades. Soon, two beams of light (one bright-one dim) appeared and dispelled, revealing a light and dark Keyblade.

"Whoa! Why do I have two?" Setsu asked.

"Well, Oathkeeper and Oblivion are two blades that are never separated…but besides that, you might have the Sync Blade ability," Kairi smiled.

"I see…" Setsu hummed.

Souren looked at Setsu and Sarecus and got up from his seat.

_I must concentrate! _

Suddenly, Souren's arm was enveloped in flames when he summoned the Bond of Flames Keyblade and, in his inexperience, he slashed the blade at a tree and incinerated the tree in a second.

"What the hell did I just do?" Souren panicked.

"Amazing…apparently, when you concentrated on summoning your Keyblade…you unlocked your power of fire," Riku said, amazed.

"Um…thanks…" Souren said.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Light appeared in front of the teens, blinding them. When the glow dispelled, in its place was an elderly sage that wore a blue robe and a wizard's hat with stars on them. The Warriors of Light bowed to the sage while Souren, Sarecus, and Setsu looked on.

"Who's that?" Sarecus asked.

"It's Master Yen Sid," Sora smiled.

Master Yen Sid walked past the Keyblade Masters and stood in front of Setsu, Sarecus, and Souren. Sarecus nudged his friends and the three teens took a knee and bowed to Yen Sid, who chuckled at them.

"Please, stand up," Yen Sis smiled.

Sarecus, Souren, and Setsu stood up from their position and looked at Yen Sid with interest.

"So…Yen Sid…As you can see…" Sora began.

"I see…three youths have gained the power to wield the Keyblade," Yen Sid said, "Tell me…how did you possess this power?"

Setsu, Sarecus, and Souren looked at each other, actually wondering the same thing.

"Well…it happened when that dark, giant creature almost slammed its fist on us," Setsu explained.

"Not only that…the word 'Keyblade' popped in my head," Souren added.

"Hmm…I see," Yen Sid pondered.

"So…Yen Sid…what do you suggest?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and pondered on the situation, causing everyone to twitch in anticipation. When he opened his eyes, he turned to Sora and the gang and nodded.

"So…you want to issue another Mark of Mastery exam?" Sora asked.

"Yes…these three have the potential to become Keyblade Masters," Yen Sid said, "Plus, with Xehanort at large…we can use a little more help."

"Okay…we'll do our best," Riku said, nodding.

"Thank you. When you finish the test, please let me know," Yen Sid smiled.

Yen Sid held up his hand and created another Corridor of Light back to the Mysterious Tower. He then turned to Setsu, Souren, and Sarecus and smiled.

"When you are done, I'll have a gift for you. Do well," Yen Sid said.

The three teens bowed respectively to Yen Sid, thanking him for all he has done. After Yen Sid left, Sora stood in front of Setsu, a smile on his face.

"Since you can Dual Wield…I'll be your opponent," Sora said.

"Alright…" Setsu agreed.

Riku smiled as he stepped up to Sarecus, his Way to the Dawn in his hand.

"You're my opponent. You seem to have a grasp like your friends," Riku said.

"You're on!" Sarecus pumped.

Kairi looked at Souren with interest as she flashed her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade at him.

"Looks like I'm your training partner," Kairi gushed.

"Same here…" Souren smiled.

Aqua then walked over to the teens and smiled, pointing to Setsu and Sora.

"You guys are the first to fight," Aqua said.

Sora pumped his fist in the air, happy to go first. Setsu looked at Sora and shook his head, laughing.

"Just like Souren…excited," Setsu laughed.

Sora turned back to Setsu and revealed his two Keyblades: End of Pain and Decisive Pumpkin. Afterwards, Sora got into his fighting stance (Master Form fighting stance) and began rushing forward for the first attack. Setsu slid back as he cross his blades and caught Sora's End of Pain between them.

"Gotcha," Setsu smiled.

He then pushed Sora back and rushed forward for a Sliding Dash attack. Sora quickly lifted his Keyblade and blocked Setsu's attack, causing a loud 'clang' to ring out.

"You're good. Have you ever swordplay before?" Sora smiled.

"You can say that," Setsu laughed.

Sora was able to push back Setsu and returned a powerful counterattack at him ferociously. Setsu quickly and efficiently parried each and every blow Sora gave, shocking everyone.

"Amazing…he's matching Sora's strikes without breaking a sweat," Aqua said, amazed.

"True…but I wonder how he'll match Sora's next attack," Riku smiled.

Before Aqua could ask what he meant, Sora slid back and aimed End of Pain at Setsu, a smile on his face.

"Block this-Firaga Burst!" Sora yelled.

A burst of fire emitted from the Keyblade and was aimed straight at Setsu, closing in fast. Setsu smiled as he aimed his Oathkeeper at the attack.

"Is that so? Blizzarga!" Setsu yelled.

Suddenly, the Oathkeeper glowed bright as it discharged a powerful crystal beam of ice at the Firaga Burst, cancelling it out. When Setsu looked at the Oathkeeper, he was surprised at its new appearance. The Oathkeeper evolved into a Keyblade with a medium length which ended in a curved blade with two ice Crystals forming the 'key' part. The hilt looked like an Ice Star with three spikes on each side, and the keychain was a crystal shaped in a diamond.

"What the…?" Setsu cried.

"Impossible…your Oathkeeper evolved into Crystal Shard-a powerful Ice Keyblade!" Terra growled.

"Crystal Shard? That's interesting…" Setsu smiled, "Say Sora…let's give the rest of them a chance."

"Right…besides…I wonder how the others are gonna evolve," Sora smiled back.

Sora and Setsu recalled their Keyblades and sat on the sidelines as Riku and Sarecus stepped up to battle.

"Hope you can hold your own," Riku said, getting into his style of fighting.

"Humph…make the first move," Sarecus taunted.

Riku stared down Sarecus before moving in for a Horizontal Slash. Sarecus twirled the Fenfir in his hand and stabbed the blade into the ground, causing spider cracks heading toward Riku. Riku stopped his attack and backpedaled from the attack, dodging all the cracks. Sarecus withdrew his Keyblade from the ground and leaped toward Riku.

"Humph! Dark Splicer!" Riku roared.

He lifted his Keyblade into the sky and disappeared from before Sarecus. As Sarecus looked around, Riku appeared behind him and was about to slash him down.

"Gotcha!" Riku yelled.

Before Riku's blade could hit Sarecus, he was blocked by Fenfir and was surprised that Sarecus was looking at him.

"Nice try…" Sarecus smiled.

Riku was then repulsed back from Sarecus by means of unknown energy emitting from Fenfir. When Riku got back his footing, black fire appeared in his hand and he smiled.

"Evolve your Keyblade! Dark Firaga Barrage!" Riku roared.

Riku unleashed a powerful barrage of dark fireballs at Sarecus, each one more powerful than the last. Sarecus looked at the fireballs and smiled, a smirk defined on his face. As the fireballs grew closer, the wind around Sarecus began to swirl around him and began crackling.

"Humph! Aeroga Bolt!" Sarecus roared.

A tornado filled with crackling electricity surrounded Sarecus and repelled the Dark Firaga Barrage that Riku launched. When the attack was dispelled, the Aeroga Bolt moved away from Sarecus and headed to Riku.

"Shadow breaker!" Riku roared.

He twirled his Keyblade in his hand and dispelled the tornado, while taking some damage. Riku looked at Sarecus and noticed that Fenfir had evolved. The new Keyblade was longer than before and ended with a pointed edge similar to a spear, its length were decorated with miniature spikes that were attached onto three rings on the length. The hilt was the same-obtuse square with minor points and was surrounded in bandages that covered the end of the length and the hilt. The final change came in the form of the keychain, which now looked like a bolt of lightning swirled with metal strands of wind.

"So…that's known as the King Spear Keyblade," Aqua said.

Sarecus smiled as he flashed his newly evolved Keyblade at Riku, ready for the next attack. However, Sarecus recalled his Keyblade and looked at Riku with a smile.

"Well…it's Souren's turn…so let's call this one a draw," Sarecus said.

Riku growled at Sarecus but recalled his Keyblade and stood next to Sora. Sora smiled as he punched Riku in the arm.

"What's wrong, Riku? Did he out-speed your Dark Splicer?" Sora laughed.

"No…but…" Riku mumbled. _He was able to read where I was going to re-appear! These guys-they know how to battle…_

Souren, with his Bond of Flame, stood in front of Kairi, who was twirling her Destiny's Embrace in joy.

"Please take it easy on me," she said sweetly.

"Okay…I'll go easy on you...just to see your fighting level," Souren smiled. _Sora and Riku are formidable opponents…I wonder how Kairi_…

Suddenly, Kairi was right in front of him, readying an Upper Slash.

"Crap!" Souren yelled.

He barely parried her attack before backpedaling away from her. Kairi kept up the pressure as she closed in on Souren and clashed with his Keyblade. While they fight, Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Ven were surprised at Kairi's ferocity in her fighting style, to say the least.

"No way…she's faster than my Dark Aura attack…" Riku gulped. _Don't piss her off!_

_Hmm…the training with Yen Sid unlocked her battling side, it seems, _Aqua thought.

Back to the battle at hand…Souren was finally able to create some distance from Kairi, who was smiling in his direction.

"Nice…but now it's time to end this," Kairi smiled, "Flower Banquet!"

Kairi twirled her Keyblade in the air and caused a tornado of sakura blossoms to appear in front of her. When the tornado reached Kairi's expectations, she launched it at Souren, smiling as she did so.

"Crap!" Souren yelled.

Souren then leaped in the air and avoided Kairi's Flower Banquet. After landing on the ground, he pointed his Keyblade at Kairi, a serious look on his face.

"My turn…Omega Burst!" Souren growled.

The Bond of Flames Keyblade glowed white as a colossal fire star erupted from the tip of the blade. Kairi giggled as she twirled her Keyblade again and aimed it at the Omega Burst.

"Aww…that's a big flame…but that's not gonna anuwork," Kairi smiled, "Icicle Crash!"

Large ice shards appeared in front of Kairi and launched themselves at the Omega Burst, countering the attack. However, the flames overwhelmed the ice and dispel them, still heading to their target.

"Whoa! That's some power!" Kairi gushed.

"Kairi! Look out!" Sora yelled.

Before anyone could make a move, Souren appeared in front of Kairi and cancelled the Omega Burst, which was weakened by Kairi's Icicle Crash. As the flames waved in the air, everyone was noticing that Souren's Keyblade was different. The Keyblade's main length was covered in decorative metal flames that swirled around it and the end of the blade resembled a sickle Scythe which was in the form of a dancing flame. The hilt was changed as it now was circular and was flames that circled the handle, and the keychain ended with a fire star.

"So…that's Oblivion Flames," Ven smiled, "So, Aqua, what's your synopsis?"

Aqua looked at the three teens and smiled, giving Ven his answer.

"Thought so," Ven answered.

Souren smiled as he recalled his Keyblade before turning to Kairi, a smile on his face.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Souren asked.

Kairi smiled at Souren and nodded her head, a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Souren…but I'm fine," Kairi smiled.

"Oh, good," Souren smiled.

Souren then walked over to where Setsu and Sarecus was and looked at Aqua, who was smiling.

"So…are you ready?" she asked.

"Huh? Wait, what's going on?" Sarecus asked.

"It's time for the Mark of Mastery exams," Aqua said.

"Wait…I thought fighting you guys was the Mark of Mastery exam," Setsu wondered.

"Nope…that was a test to see if you can take the exam," Terra said, "And…you pass. Congratulations!"

Sarecus, Souren, and Setsu looked at each other before looking back at Aqua and nodded.

"Well…let's get this exam started," Setsu smiled.

_-Meanwhile…at the Isle of Darkness-_

Darkrai was sitting down in the shade as she watched Xehanort create more Neoshadow Heartless to fight. She had Xehanort explain what Heartless were and how they came to be, which intrigued her. As she sat, she waved her hand around a fragment of a heart, making shadowy wisps surround and constrict it. When she was done, she saw that she created a Shadow, but due to her limited knowledge, the Shadow dispersed, leaving the fragmented heart. She smiled at her work, even though she failed.

_Hmm…this is fun…but I think I have a better idea…_

She got up and walked over to Xehanort, who had made three Neoshadows appear. When he was finished, he turned to Lady Darkrai, who was standing there. After their first meeting, Darkrai decided to stay in her morph form, making it easier to communicate with Xehanort. She was the same height as Xehanort with long snow white hair with a bang that covered her left eye, leaving her right icy blue eye uncovered. She was wearing a long black dress that fit her lithe body so perfectly and between her C-cup breasts was a red jewel that connected the dress together. Xehanort barley blushed at her beauty before regaining his composure.

"Lady Darkrai, what do you need?" Xehanort asked.

"Well…I was admiring your Heartless and such…but I think I might have a better idea," Darkrai smiled.

With that she waved her hand and brought forth three Pokémon sleeping-a Hydriegon, Scrafty and Houndoom. When Xehanort saw the creatures, he was very intrigued and looked at her.

"So…what are these unique creatures?" Xehanort asked.

"These are Pokémon. Like me, these creatures roamed this world and humans tame and catch them in order to train and fight," Darkrai explained.

"I see…so what is your idea?" Xehanort asked.

Darkrai smiled as she controlled the Neoshadows and forced them to stand in front of the three Pokémon. Afterwards, she made the Neoshadows fused with the Pokémon, causing a swirl of darkness to appear-surrounding the Pokémon. After a few minutes, the darkness vaporized and left the three Pokémon standing there. The major difference in the Pokémon was that a dark aura surrounding the Pokémon and that the Pokémon's eyes were piercing red.

"Awaiting orders, Mistress," the Pokémon droned.

Darkrai smiled as she saw her work was successful. Xehanort could only blink as he saw the Shadow Pokémon stand before him.

"Lady Darkrai…if I may…let's test these new Shadow Pokémon on those youths that followed me," Xehanort chuckled.

"Hmm…what a delicious idea," Darkrai chuckled, "You three, I want you to go and find those Warriors of Light."

"Yes, Mistress," the Pokémon droned.

After the three Pokémon rushed to their target, Darkrai looked to the sky and smiled.

_Soon…my plan will bloom in fruition and Lady Arceus will bow to me!_

**Okay! Now that's done, I can chill out and play my 3DS!**

**Luxferre991: You do that a lot as it is.**

**Sasha: He does have a point!**

**Me: All of you…GET OFF MY BACK!**

**A/N: Any way…that's the second chapter of ReBUST…so sorry for the long length, but you know how I go. Anyway, I have placed a poll on my bio page that asked which story is your favorite. After a week, I will check the poll to see the most favorable story and will update that story the most. Besides that, I will be doing some new projects that I hope you'll enjoy. Well…I hope you like it and as always-R&R…Got it Memorized?**

**Next Chapter: A New Power**

_**-What happened to those Pokémon?-**_

_**-Hmph...they are more formidable than I thought.-**_

_**-I see...well, there is a way to unlock this power.-**_

_**-So...let's try this...Keyblade BURST!-**_

_**-We have no choice!-**_

**BlitzSarecus is Storm Divin' outta here! (Bringing it back!)**


	3. Unleash the BURST!

**Okay, here's the second Chapter of this crossover! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Luxfere991: That's it?**

**Me: That and that neither Kingdom Hearts nor Pokémon is owned by either of us…**

As night fell upon Route 14 of the Kalos region, the group of teens was camping out under the stars…all except Setsu. He sat holding his knees close to his chest, gazing into the blazing campfire with his azure iris, a lot on his mind. So much had happened in just the past few hours...it was just so much for him to process all at once.

_Keyblades? _

_Heartless? _

_The Heart of all Worlds? _

_What was all of this about? And why of all people were he and his friends involved?_

The next morning he was to take his Mark of Mastery Exam along Sarecus and Souren. The ice-haired Champion sighs and shakes his head. He heard a rustling a looked back to see the red-headed girl waking up.

_Her name's...Kairi right? Cute named for a cute girl. Wait...did I just really think that?_

Setsu didn't notice that Kairi was watching him. She stretched her arms and yawned, seeing the boy sitting alone, and sat next to him.

"Hey, Setsu. You okay? You should be resting to regain your strength for tomorrow," she whispered, careful not to awaken the others.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just...there's so much going on at once..." Setsu sighed.

"I know what you mean. Believe me when Riku came to me back home and told me I had to start training to become a master when I had barely touched a Keyblade...I was so scared," she explained, "I bet you're scared too, huh?"

"Yes...I'm terrified. With this new threat here in our world...what if we aren't enough? What if I'm not enough?" he whispers, looking deep into the fire.

Kairi looked at him with worry, and noticed that he was shaking a little, whether it is from cold or fear, she didn't know. She scooted close to him, their bodies now touching and his shivers stopped cold. Setsu blushed and turns his head to face her, his cheek flushed a little as he looked at her. She giggled quietly and put a hand on his right hand.

"You don't need to be afraid, Setsu. You have us. You have us, your friends," she assured wholeheartedly.

Setsu smiled as he eyed Sarecus and Souren snoozing, as well as Sora, Riku, Ven, Aqua, and Terra.

"Thanks Kairi...it means a lot," Setsu smiled.

"Glad to be of some help! Now…let's get some sleep," Kairi smiled, "We have a big day ahead of us…"

The pair went to sleep without a hitch, and Setsu had good dreams that night. At dawn the morning sun bathed the gang in the glorious light of day, waking them from their peaceful slumber for the day of the Exam to begin. Souren, Sarecus and Setsu all got lined up for Yen Sid, who had returned, to explain the test to them. The elder sorcerer stood before them and began to speak.

"Setsu-Sarecus-Souren. I hope you are prepared. For today will be the day you are tested to become our newest Keyblade Masters. Equipped with a Master's power...you will be able to best even Xehanort in combat," he explains.

"The test you will be taking is not an evaluation of skill or power or magic. This exam is designed to test the strength of your heart and the determination of your spirit," Aqua added.

"You will be thrust into the deepest darkest pits of your hearts where you will face you're darkest fears," Riku explained, "Each test is different to compliment your qualities and if you overcome your darkness, be it by blade or by heart, you will be blessed by the Mark of Mastery."

"Do you understand?" Yen Sid asked.

The three fledgling Keyblade users looked at each other and nodded, ready to start.

"Souren, you will be the first to go," Yen Sid said.

Souren stepped forth and summoned his evolved Keyblade, Oblivion Flames, and nodded to the master.

"I am ready, Master Yen Sid," he states proudly, radiating with confidence.

Yen Sid nodded and opened up a corridor to darkness.

"This is your test…Good luck," Riku smiled.

_-Souren's Exam-_

Darkness… It surrounded, entangled, and saturated the void in which Souren found himself. He struggled in it, gasping for breath that he couldn't seem to grasp, until he felt around for the floor. The teen stood up and took a step forward, only for the floor to radiate with blinding light, and revealing itself to be made of stained glass. When he looked down, he gasped at the design.

_It's…me!_

In the glass he was asleep looking as if he was surrounded by fire. While he was distracted by his amazement, a dark figure was conjured behind him. Once he sensed the evil presence, Souren jumped back and summoned his Keyblade, getting in his battle stance.

"Who are you?!" he barks at the figure.

"**I...am fear. I am darkness. I am **_**YOUR**_** darkness...and I am truth**," the shadow hisses.

"So I have to conquer you..." Souren growls lowly, ready to attack.

The Shadow Souren laughed at Souren as he prepared his Shadow Oblivion Flames.

"**Aha…a Keyblade that matches the fiery spirit of its user! But let me ask…Do you know what fire does, Souren?**" Shadow Souren smiled, "**Fire destroys! Fire burns! The flames do nothing but consume! Do you understand you foolish child?! FIRE IS NOTHING BUT DESTRUCTION!**"

Those words were sharp, and Souren shook in fear as he knelt down, dropping the Oblivion Flames onto the ground.

"**Do you honestly think you can control fire? Fire has no master you fool! Fire is darkness. It spreads out and conquers anything in sight! FIRE DOES NOT CREATE!**" Shadow Souren roared.

Souren felt the sting of his darkness' voice and began to cower in fear.

_Maybe he is right. Would I ever harness fire? Would I ever harness the Keyblade? _

Souren looked at his Keyblade, and something inside burned brighter than ever before…and it wasn't a flame.

"You're wrong! Fire doesn't just destroy! If it's harnessed...and if used by a good heart...fire can create! And do you know what fire creates?!"Souren shouted.

Souren's body starting to glow and a white hot flame surrounded his Keyblade.

"**Wha-?! You! Stop it! You c-can't harness fire! Fire can only destroy!**" Shadow Souren whimpered.

His body shook in fear as his empty pupils minimized by Souren's bright light.

"I might be afraid of darkness. But I have the flames that will burn the darkness away! The flame...that brightens the darkness!" Souren claims heroically.

Souren then charged his blade and rushed toward his shadow self. Shadow Souren tried to block the attack, but failed as Souren used Zantetsuken to take it out.

"**NOOOO!**" Shadow Souren roared.

-_Exit Souren's Exam-_

With that, the darkness dissipated and faded away as the light was returned and Souren was brought back into the real world, surrounded by his friends and the others of the group. Ven and Terra put a hand out each to help him up.

"Wow...that was intense...did I pass, Master Yen Sid?" Souren asked, a proud smile on his face.

Yen Sid turned to face him and shot him a fatherly smile, answering Souren's question slightly.

"Souren. You have performed admirably. And I will give you my answer when Setsu and Sarecus have taken their tests," Yen Sid smiled.

"Thank you, Master," Souren smiled.

Sarecus was the next to take his test, readying his Keyblade and nodding to Yen Sid, signaling him that he was ready, only for the elder to take his Keyblade from him and shook his head.

"No, Sarecus. This will be different. This is a test of your mind. You see...Souren's exam was a test of courage. Your test will be one of your wisdom and your mind," he explained, "Now...sit on that stump and close your eyes"

He did as told, sitting cross legged and focusing his mind. All he heard was the sounds of Kalos nature: Fletchlings chirping, Rattatas scurrying in the grass (*laughing at the irony*), and the buzzes of several Bug types. Then when he had attained peace of mind from the serene surroundings, it was replaced by an empty silence. When Sarecus noticed the change in atmosphere, he opened his eyes to see himself sitting on a stained glass circular floor.

_-Sarecus' Exam-_

"Huh? Where am I?" he asks himself, hearing a faint echo.

He looked at the floor to notice a portrait of himself, with other smaller portraits of his Pokémon: Shade, Sasha, and Larxene.

"**Beautiful, isn't it**?" a voice asks.

Sarecus jumped when he heard the voice.

"Who's there?" Sarecus asked.

"**Look behind you…**"

Sarecus looked behind him to see the voice's owner: himself.

The doppelgänger chuckled and stepped forward, standing across from him. Sarecus cautiously studied him, and stood still.

"Who are you?" Sarecus asked.

"**I am truth. I am wisdom. I am you**," Shadow Sarecus explained, "**I am here...to test your wisdom**"

"Well…okay. Test me," he said.

"**Ah but that's just it. Wise choices are made from a combination of the heart, the mind, and the spirit. Now let's give you a scenario. Let's say you're thirsty. A kind woman offers you lemonade and a water bottle. Which do you choose? Remember. Ask your heart, mind AND spirit,**" Shadow Sarecus said.

Sarecus dwelled on it, looking at the floor and back at the copy of himself.

_Which one…_

Eventually, Sarecus found his answer.

"Water…is my answer," Sarecus breathed.

Shadow Sarecus cracked a smile at his original as he continued.

"**Why is that**?" Shadow Sarecus asked.

"My heart wants the lemonade because it tastes sweet. My mind wants the water because it's healthier," Sarecus explained, "And my spirit wants whatever it can use to keep it going longer. So I choose the water."

"**Good. Now here's one more scenario**," the doppelgänger chuckled.

Shadow Sarecus smiled as he stand up and summons three doors, all identical in every way and begins to explain.

"**Each of these doors leads back to your friends and thus, the end of your exam. Now let's pretend that there are three roads leading to these doors. The left road is the one you know rather well and it is safe without any darkness, thus this is the road to light. The right road is dark and scary, with creatures of darkness and foul people along the way whose sinful ways and dark tactics may corrupt you. Now the middle road-The road here is a perfect balance between light and dark. The road...as Riku put it...to dawn. Choose wisely, Sarecus,**" Shadow Sarecus smiled.

Now this one should have been a no brainer.

_Road to light!_

**No!** **Road to darkness**!

Now his heart...was conflicted. The path of light was safe, but not a challenge. The path of darkness was much too overwhelming. Sarecus didn't like things that were too easy, but knew that even he had his limits to what he could do, so his decision was clear.

"I walk the road to dawn", he said proudly, summoning his King Spear Keyblade.

"**Good lad...Riku said the same thing. Now go...the Mark of Mastery awaits you**," Shadow Sarecus finishes before fading back into the void.

Sarecus opened the door with his Keyblade and the light that came forth was not bright, not a shadow...but was a glorious sunrise.

"The road...to dawn", Sarecus smiled and walked through the door.

-_Sarecus' Exam End-_

"Look Souren! He's waking up!" a familiar voice said.

"Back up you dumbass! Give the guy some room!" Souren snaps.

"Oops! Yeah good idea..." Setsu laughed as he stepped away.

The silver haired teen opened his eyes and saw all of his friends, old and knew, with Yen Sid in the middle all smiling proudly at him.

"Congratulations Sarecus. You have tested your wisdom and you performed admirably indeed," he states in his usual gruff voice.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," Sarecus smiled.

He bowed and steps off of the stump, standing next to everyone.

"Is it my turn sir?" Setsu asked carefully, not wanting to sound in a rush.

Yen Sid turned to the last trainer who had yet to take his test, nodding slowly before conjuring a glass throne, having Setsu sit down.

"Setsu your test is a little different. You will go into the deepest part of your dreams...and face your past," he explains in a grave tone.

Setsu's blue eye widened at the memory of his past, nodding slowly before placing his arms on the arm rests, closing his eyes as Yen Sid used his magic to put him into the test…

_-Setsu's Exam-_

"Huh…" Setsu hummed.

He was at his own Station of Awakening and looked at the stained glass floor, seeing his sleeping form along with Clair, his mother and father.

"**Setsu…**" a voice hummed.

Setsu turned around and saw that a shadowy version of himself was standing there.

"What do you want?" Setsu asked.

"**Setsu…your exam requires you to go into your deepest dream and conquer the darkness,**" Shadow Setsu smiled.

"Well…let's do it," Setsu smiled.

He sat down and closed his eyes, mediating on his dream. Suddenly, a pang of pain rushed through his head.

"Argh!" Setsu groaned.

"**Setsu…don't think that you will stop me…**"

"Get out…get out of my head!" Setsu roared.

"**Feel the anger…as you do…I'm going to have some fun with your friends…"**

Setsu's eyes widen when he fully recognized the voice and tried to move, but felt that he was immobilized.

"No! Leave them alone!" Setsu yelled.

"**This will be fun…**"

About an hour passed, and Setsu had not stirred, all of his friends surrounding him to watch him, observing him. He was taking a lot longer than Souren and Sarecus. Kairi seemed more worried than any of the other guys, kneeling by the throne and having a hand over his. Suddenly Yen Sid woke from his meditation with his eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Kairi! Get away from there!" he shouts.

Yen Sid rushed to the throne as Kairi moved aside; he put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"It is like when Xehanort trapped Sora! Some strange darkness I have never seen before…and it has locked Setsu inside his exam!" he gasps.

Souren heard this, putting the pieces together he went to Sarecus who was napping by a tree and shaking him awake.

"Dude what the hell?!" Sarecus growled, pushing him off.

"Dude-call Xentus and Nightmare over here, pronto! We have a problem!" he says gravely.

"What?! You can't mean-" Sarecus graved.

"I do! It's a Darkrai! And this one is the one Setsu knows all too well!" Souren said.

Before any of them could move; a Hyper Beam blast through the air and headed toward Sarecus and Souren.

"What the…Sasha, use Aura Sphere!" Sarecus growled.

He released his Lucario, who created a sphere of aura and launched it against the Hyper Beam, cancelling it out.

"Where'd that come from?" Souren asked.

The answer to Souren's question came in the form of three Pokémon that growled at them. When they saw it, Riku and Terra unleashed their Keyblades, ready to attack.

"What are they?" Riku asked.

"Pokémon…they're creatures that are indigenous to this world," Souren explained.

"Let us handle it…you guys cancel out Lucretia's damn Dark Void!" Sarecus growled.

As much as Riku and Terra wanted to help stop those…Pokémon, they knew that they didn't know what they were dealing with. Riku un-summoned his Keyblade and walked over to where Setsu was still in sleep.

"We need to dive into his dream," Riku said.

"How?" Terra asked.

Sora answered Terra's question as he aimed his End of Pain at Setsu, light building at the tip of the blade.

"What are you doing?" Ven asked.

"Giving him some light," Sora smiled.

A beam of light unleashed from the Keyblade and hit Setsu at his heart, enveloping him in light.

Setsu was still grasping his head, feeling the pressure that Lucretia was applying on him.

"**Just give up and fall to the darkness…it's full of bliss,**" Lucretia purred.

"No! I won't fall! I won't fail!" Setsu roared.

Suddenly, light enveloped Setsu as it gave him the power to move and summon his blades. He twirled his blades and pointed forward, causing light to erupt from the Keyblades. The twin beams of light fused together and hit the shadows, causing a door to appear.

"**Hmm…so you can fight…this shall be exciting,**" Lucretia smiled.

She disappeared from his psyche without another word, laughing at Setsu.

"That bitch…what does she want?" Setsu growled.

Soon, his shadow self, along with Shadow Clair, Shadow Mother, and Shadow Father stood in front of the door, looking at him.

"**Setsu…your trial was interrupted due to Lucretia's curse,**" Shadow Setsu said.

"**But you handled yourself with courage…a quality for a Keyblade Master,**" Shadow Clair smiled.

"**As such, we can grant you the power of your second magic nature,**" Shadow Mother said.

"**Now go…and battle against the darkness,**" Shadow Father smiled.

The Shadows disappeared, leaving Setsu with the door.

"IF she is involved…that means…" Setsu thought.

He shook his head and evolved his Keyblades from Oathkeeper and Oblivion into Crystal Shard and Chrono Breaker. He then ran into the door of light, ready to battle…

_-Setsu's Exam Exit-_

Setsu awoke to see Kairi, Sora, Ven, and Aqua surrounding him while Terra was speaking to Yen Sid. He then sat up to see Sarecus and Souren battling against the Shadow Pokémon that he never saw before.

"What happened to those Pokémon?" Setsu asked.

"Don't know…but it seems that a normal Keyblade can take it away," Aqua said.

Setsu nodded as he got out of the throne and rushed toward the battle. When he arrived, he saw Sasha use Close Combat on the Hydriegon and Souren's Haxorus -Maylene- use Dragon Claw on the Houndoom. The attacks hit their mark, but it didn't look like it caused damage. Suddenly, Shadow Scrafty leaped from his hiding place, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ushio, use Razor Slash!" Setsu roared.

He released his Samurott, who immediately slashed at the Scrafty, cancelling his attack. Sarecus and Souren turned to see Setsu and his Samurott running up to them.

"How do you feel?" Souren asked.

"Okay…just a slight headache," Setsu groaned.

"Good that you're back…now let's end this fight!" Sarecus growled.

The Shadow Pokémon growled as Sasha, Maylene, and Ushio took their stand.

"Sasha, use Aura Blast!" Sarecus roared.

"Maylene, use Dragon Soul!" Souren smiled.

"Ushio, use Hydro Slash!" Setsu commanded.

The three Pokémon unleashed their attacks, causing a large explosion that consumed the Shadow Pokémon. However, when the dust settled, they couldn't believe that the Pokémon were still standing.

"How?! That was so powerful!" Souren growled.

"Lucretia must've amplified their power, endurance, and speed…what to do?" Setsu asked.

Sarecus looked at the Shadow Pokémon, supremely pissed off. He unconsciously summoned his Keyblade and roared to the sky.

"Keyblade BURST!" Sarecus howled.

Suddenly, a blue energy burst surrounded Sarecus and Sasha, blowing Souren and Setsu away from him.

"What's happening?" Souren asked.

Setsu got up and revealed Chrono Breaker and Crystal Shard and pointed them at the Shadow Pokémon, a smile on his face.

"Don't know…but let's try it," Setsu said, "Keyblade BURST!"

Setsu was engulfed by a black energy burst, along with Ushio, his power rising. Souren saw his two friends engulfed by energy and sighed.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," Souren smiled, "Keyblade BURST!"

When he shouted the incantation, a red energy burst surrounded him and Maylene, causing shock and amazement to be written on Souren's face. After a minute of being engulfed, the energy barriers dropped and revealed three new Keyblade masters. Sarecus was now wearing a long flowing aqua blue cloak with the kanji **音蘭****(Aura) **and his hair changed from silver gray to a dark blue. His Keyblade was now a thinner version of Fenrir with a slanted blade that made cutting through darkness a breeze. Setsu was wearing a black cloak that had the kanji **時****(Time) **and his hair turned midnight black. His Keyblades had become a fusion of light and dark and took the appearance of scythes. Souren's transformation had him wearing a fiery cloak with the kanji **火****(Fire) **and that his hair looked like flames and that his Keyblade had split into twin Chakrams that were surrounded in pure blue flames.

"Whoa…what happened to them?" Terra asked.

Yen Sid sat in the throne and watched the three teens with interest.

_They found it…the smart devils…_

Setsu rushed forward first and tossed his scythe Keyblades at the Shadow Hydriegon, ripping the shadow off of the Pokémon. Once the shadow got off, it formed into a Neoshadow and it rushed at Setsu. Setsu flashed a smile as his weapons returned to his hand and cut the Neoshadow down in a blink of an eye. Sarecus then placed a guard when the Shadow Scrafty unleashed a Shadow Hi Jump Kick onto him. When the kick collided with the blade, Sarecus pushed the Scrafty off and pulled a Shot lock 'Aura Blitz' and tore the shadow off of the Scrafty and, like Setsu, cut the renewed Neoshadow in one quick motion. Souren looked at the Shadow Houndoom and tossed one of his chakrams at the Pokémon, tearing the shadow off the Pokémon and bringing it back to him. Once the Neoshadow returned to him, he slammed the remaining chakram to the ground, swallowing the Neoshadow in a plume of flames. Once the shadows disappeared, the Pokémon woke up and looked at the Burst Keyblade Masters and fainted. The three teens turned to Yen Sid and the six masters and bowed before the energy evaporated and released the teens and their Pokémon.

"…" Setsu said.

"…" Souren said.

"…" Sarecus said.

The three teens, along with their Pokémon, fainted and fell to the ground, tired from using up too much energy. Terra, Riku, and Sora lifted their friends off the ground while Kairi, Aqua, and Ven helped the Pokémon. As they moved their friends, Yen Sid smiled as he got off the throne and walked over to where the teens were…

_ -Isle of Darkness-_

Xehanort was, to say the least, pissed. It took a lot to get under his skin, but seeing that his Heartless, along with the Pokémon, defeated like nothing gave him an itching to destroy.

"Calm, Xehanort…" Lucretia smiled.

"Why?!" Xehanort growled.

"Because…I got some juicy details that will help me," Lucretia smiled.

**Another Cliffhanger! I figured that I would keep it up, egging you to continue reading! Anyway…this took me a day to finish this, even with the help of my collaborator, Luxferre991.**

**Luxferre991: I basically gave you the whole page. Was there more to work with?**

**Me: …you actually have a point…**

**Luxferre991: I know I do.**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Next Chapter: Revelations!**

**BlitzSarecus is taking the TMV!**


	4. Revelations and Explanations

**So sorry for this long needed updated. Recently, I obtained the awesome game known as **_**Bravely Default**_**. This game surpassed even my Pokémon playtime and it…it's so beautiful. The main time-consuming part of it was killing a certain bitch (if you played the game…you know). To make her hurt more, I'm going to create a rape fic for her. But now, let's go into the next chapter of ReBURST!**

**Same author note for all new chapters posted next ONLY**

_-Sarecus' Dreamscape-_

_Sarecus was back into his Station of Awakening, standing in the center of the pillar. _

"_Back here again, huh?" Sarecus murmured._

"_**More is to be revealed…" **_

_Sarecus turned around, but saw nothing but darkness._

"_Who's there?" Sarecus asked out loud._

"_**Learn to control the power of the Burst…"**_

"_Burst?" Sarecus asked. _

_He then remembered the battle he had with the Shadow Pokémon and the new power he had when he and Sasha fused together._

"_So that's what that was…" Sarecus said._

"_**You have yet to tap into the power of Burst…"**_

"_Wait…how do I…?" Sarecus began._

"_**The Burst…bonds must be formed…"**_

_Sarecus then noticed that he was fading out of the area and decided to get one more response._

"_Bonds?" Sarecus asked._

"_**The bond you share will awaken the Burst…"**_

_Sarecus then faded out of the area…_

-Unknown Area-

"Haa!"

Sarecus immediately shot up from his position and looked around the area. He noticed that he was in a room that had bookcases filled with fat, knowledgeable books. He also noticed a portal of swirling lights that was next to the desk and saw another door to another room.

"Where…am…I?" Sarecus asked.

"I could tell you…if I knew…"

Sarecus looked beside him and saw Souren and Setsu walking into the room, along with Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

"Hey…ow, my head," Sarecus groaned.

"Had a bad dream?" Sora asked.

"Don't know…it was very informative…something about the Burst thing I did…" Sarecus explained, "Wait, how long was I out?"

"You were out for like a day…seriously, the Link doesn't drain out energy like that," Souren said.

"…And the Pokémon?" Sarecus asked.

"Aqua, Ven, and Terra are at the Center with them…they are still unconscious…" Setsu said.

"Huh…so that just leaves one question…where in the world are we?" Sarecus asked.

Setsu and Souren looked at each other before turning to Sarecus.

"We're…not in Kalos anymore…" Setsu said.

Sarecus blinked his eyes as he processed what Setsu had said.

"Not in Kalos…so where exactly are we?" Sarecus asked.

"You reside in my tower, which is not in Kalos."

Sarecus turned his head to see Master Yen Sid coming from the door. Sarecus got up and did a small bow to Yen Sid, which he waved off. Afterwards, Sarecus stood next to Setsu and Souren while Yen Sid took his seat at his desk.

"I have brought you here to explain some things that transpired and I hope you have some information on this 'Lucretia'," Yen Sid said.

"That will be fine. I guess the best question to start this off is: Who is Xehanort?" Sarecus asked.

_-Back in Kalos-_

To say Xehanort was pissed was inaccurate. He created twelve Neoshadows and slayed them all with just one swipe of his Keyblade. His face was calm and serene, which hid his anger and rage from surfacing. While he took a deep breath, he turned to Lady Darkrai, who had just 'woken up' from her meditation.

"So, Lady Darkrai, how did the meditation go?" he asked.

"Went exactly as I planned…" Darkrai smiled.

Xehanort didn't understand what she meant, so he decided to press a little.

"How so?" Xehanort asked.

"Well, there's one teen in that group that still suffers from my little curse…and I just came from the inside of his mind," she smiled.

"I see…so what did you do to the boy?" Xehanort said.

"Teased his anger…while getting some juicy information that will help us in the long run," Darkrai said.

"Really? That sounds interesting…Care to elaborate?" Xehanort smiled.

Darkrai conjured up three clear spheres into the area and the spheres revealed three teenage girls doing whatever they were up to.

"Who are they?" Xehanort asked.

"They, my good friend, are the love interests of those new Keyblade Masters," Darkrai smiled.

"I see…and are you thinking what I believe what you're thinking, Lady Darkrai?" Xehanort asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmm…we capture them and create our Dark Keyblade Masters and counter those little brats," Darkrai smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," Xehanort said.

"Good…now I'm off to grab the first one…and call me Lucretia," Darkrai smiled.

She then created a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared into it…

_-Yen Sid's Tower (Mysterious Tower)-_

Sarecus, Souren, and Setsu stood in front of Yen Sid, thinking about all of the information that Yen Sid and the Keyblade Masters told them.

"So…Xehanort is trying to revive this Keyblade War in order to obtain the _X_-blade and Kingdom Hearts," Souren said.

"And as the war began to revive, you guys stopped him…which led up to this point," Setsu added.

"…And now he's using his Heartless to control Pokémon…" Sarecus finished.

The three teens looked at Yen Sid and summoned their Keyblades.

"This will not stand!" Souren roared.

Yen Sid smiled at the three teens before a serious look fell on his face.

"However…this does not explain how Xehanort knew about these…Pokémon," Yen Sid said.

Setsu lowered his Chrono Breaker and held his head down.

"I know…he's teamed up with Lucretia," Setsu growled.

"Lucretia? Who's that?" Sora asked.

Sarecus recalled his Keyblade and turned to Sora.

"She's a Darkrai with a passion for Chaos. She is also the reason Setsu was stuck in his Mark of Mastery," Sarecus explained.

"What's her deal with you, Setsu?" Riku asked.

"Well…she destroyed my home, cursed me, and caused me and my friends misery," Setsu said.

"Oh…you had it rough," Kairi replied.

"So now we have your troublemaker teamed up with our troublemaker…" Souren sighed, "Well, isn't this fun?"

"Well…this means that our meeting was destined," Sora said.

"No…not destiny…but a connection of hearts," Sarecus said, "I don't believe in destiny."

"Humph! Sound like a true hero," Riku laughed.

As the teens laughed, Setsu then realized something important…something deadly.

"Um, Sarecus, Souren…" Setsu began.

"What's up?" Sarecus asked.

"I think Lucretia is going after something precious that belongs to us," Setsu replied.

"What? Our Pokémon? No way Terra, Aqua, and Ven will let anyone get close without our knowledge," Souren said.

"Not them…" Setsu sighed.

Sarecus and Souren looked at Setsu with narrowed eyes.

"No…she wouldn't dare!" Souren seethed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Sarecus looked at his new friends, anger brewing in his eyes.

"We need to go back to Kalos…it seems Lucretia was hoping we disappear for a little while," Sarecus growled.

_-Blackthorn City-_

In the middle of the lake was the Blackthorn Gym and its doors parted to let a young lady out. She had long, aqua blue hair and was wearing a midriff top and shorts.

"Ahh! What a wonderful day to relax…Hope Setsu is okay," Clair smiled. As she exited, she noticed at a girl was running toward the gym, rushing to catch Clair.

"Aw…and I thought that I was gonna have a break," Clair sighed.

She turned to the girl and put her hands on her hips. When the girl reached her, she was breathing heavily, signaling that she was running for a long period.

"Miss Clair…I need your help," the girl breathed.

Noticing the urgency in the girl's voice, Clair dropped her guard and sighed.

"What do you need help with?" Clair asked.

Suddenly, the girl began laughing as a dark portal appeared under Clair and sucked her in. After a minute, the portal released Clair, who was stuck in an endless sleep. The girl stood up and began morphing into her normal form: Lucretia.

"One down…two to go," Lucretia smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

**Wow…Lucretia is preparing something, but what is it? Well, let's wait for the next chapter to find out! Also…sorry again for this overdue update. I will be back up to speed after the Beta Competition on the Global Link. Again, if you want to battle, please PM me your friend codes!**

**Next Chapter: The Shadow Masters**

**BlitzSarecus is Defaltin' outta here!**


	5. Rize of the Shadows!

**Luxferre991: Yo! Huh?**

**(Notices that no one's around-with the exception of the laptop)**

**Luxferre991: Where did everyone go? Hmm…**

**(Walks to the computer-sees the un-posted chapter)**

**Luxferre991: Better post this-everyone enjoy!**

_-In Laverre City-_

Skyla was walking to the Laverre Boutique when she heard a shuffle in the tree above her. She sighed as she walked slowly under the tree. Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the tree…only to land in the dirt.

"Harmony…you're sneaking tactics may work on Sarecus…but not me," Skyla smiled.

Harmony got up and dusted her outfit off before she looked at Skyla.

"As expected of my love rival," Harmony said, "But it will be me that will win!"

Skyla giggled at Harmony's enthusiasm and grabbed her hand.

"Harmony…you forgot our deal, didn't you?" Skyla smiled.

Harmony looked confused for a second before a light bulb flashed in her mind.

"Oh, yeah! I see!" Harmony smirked.

The two girls were deep in their conversation that they didn't notice two dark circles appear under them.

"Huh?" Harmony asked.

Suddenly, the two girls were swallowed by the circles and, when they re-appeared, they were knocked out. A shadow appeared above them and laughed evilly…

_-Mysterious Tower-_

"You can't just leave!" Riku shouted as Setsu turned to walk away from the group.

"Why is that?!" he snapped back.

"You have only started your training! At this state you three aren't ready to fight on your own!" Master Aqua shouted.

"I won't be alone! Sarecus and Souren are coming with me!" Setsu growled, "Right, guys?" 

The pair of teens looked at him with saddened expressions, and stepped away from him. The fledgling Keyblade wielder was flabbergasted at their action.

"Guys? What are you doing? They could have Skyla! And Harmony too! Don't you want to save them?!" he growled.

"We do, but we would be going in blind," Souren sighed.

"But!" Setsu began.

"Setsu we understand the situation! But for all we know they could be safe. For all we know they could already be kidnapped. We can't just go and bum rush the enemy. We need to train hard to get stronger and become more powerful that way we CAN go and save them," Sarecus explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Setsu shook in anger, a slight shadowy aura radiating around him, causing Sarecus to flinch.

"You don't understand! You don't know what Lucretia can do! You haven't seen all of the destruction that she caused," Setsu roared.

Setsu then fell to his knees and began to despair. Souren kneels down as the rest of the group starts to get closer to the trio.

"Setsu…I can tell you're afraid of just losing Clair. Something else is bothering you," he consoles gently to his friend, "Why don't you tell us? That way we can plan better."

Setsu sighed and stood up, looking at all of them before taking a breath to speak to them.

"...before I came back to Kalos...she begged me to stay. She told me that she was...with child. And you must imagine how happy I was to hear that...but I left because I had yet another assignment from Arceus. With a heavy heart she gave me leave to come back to Kalos...but...if she's in danger then our child is in danger too..." Setsu explained. 

The group all just looked at him with gloom in their eyes, now understanding why he wanted to leave so badly. Yen Sid stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Setsu...I understand what you must be feeling. You have felt and faced your own share of darkness," he explains slowly, "But you must trust us when we say that you aren't ready to face this. Not yet."

Setsu sighed and stood up, his Keyblade in hand.

"Okay...fine I won't go…I guess I let my anger get the better of me," Setsu sighed.

Souren smiled at Setsu before he remembered something…something Setsu said.

"Hey, Setsu. You said something about a mission from Arceus is what brought you back to Kalos. What exactly was that mission?" Souren asked.

"...to hunt down Lucretia...because I failed to defeat her last time..." Setsu sighed shamefully.

The friends came to his side and each put a hand on his shoulders, both giving him the same look. The look basically said, "Everything will be okay; you just have to have faith."

Setsu flashed a confident smirk before summoning his Keyblades.

"I guess we have to save the world yet again guys," he chuckled.

"Now that's the Setsu we've come to know," Souren chimed.

Off to the side, Yen Sid, Sora and the others were observing the new trio's progress. The wise wizard seemed perplexed at their fighting styles. Terra sensed a growing curiosity in him.

"Master? You seem troubled", he noted.

"Hmm...These boys...they seem familiar somehow...like a far off memory I cannot grasp in my mind", the elder pondered.

"They couldn't be...Master Yen Sid? Is it possible for there to be multiple existences of the same person?" Aqua inquired.

"Hm...You've roused a deep query. I will do some research," the wizard states, vanishing from the group, "Use the portal to return."

_-Isle of Darkness-_

Xehanort was standing next to Lucretia, looking at the three sleeping trainers in front of him._  
_  
"So I take it that it was that easy?" the dark master sneered.

Lucretia chuckled as she looked at her captives and saw that they were stirring.

"Oh, just divine. I think we could make use of these girls…don't you think so, Xehanort?" the Darkrai purrs evilly, circling the hostages before stopping at Clair.

"Setsu will come and save us you broody bitch!" Clair hissed.

Lucretia let out a sadistic giggle as she kneeled in front of Clair. She then rubbed Clair's cheek, causing the blue hair girl to shake her head.

"How _adorable_. I think you will be the most useful of all~" she teases.

Xehanort stood next to Lucretia, Keyblade in hand, smiling evilly. Using his dark power, he corrupted the hearts of the girls, giving them pitch black Keyblade armor. When the transfer was over, the three Shadow-Bladers stood up and bowed to Xehanort. Shadow Harmony was wearing dark pink armor with the Heartless emblem on the back and was wielding a Shadow Keyblade-a blade that had the 'key' in the shape of a heart (Shadow of Hearts Keyblade). Her hair was now purplish pink and her irises were black. Shadow Skyla was wearing dark red armor with the Nobody symbol on her back and was also wielding a Shadow Keyblade (Shadow Oblivion). Skyla's hair was now pitch black-red and had red irises. Shadow Clair had dark blue armor and had the Nightmare emblem on her back and was wielding two Shadow Keyblades (Shadow End of Pain and Shadow Dual Disk). Her hair was now pitch black and had purple irises.

"This will be fun…Shall we move on to phase two of the plan now, Lucretia?" the old master said.

"Yes. Let's see if Setsu and his merry men can figure this one out~" Lucretia smirked.

As the two laughed at their plans, a teen was peeking through the bushes with a Keyblade in hand. His anger rose but didn't try anything rash.

"As much as it is Setsu's duty…I will kill that Darkrai…" the teen growled.

He them used a small scroll and disappeared from the area…

**Luxferre991: Finished the small editing and whatnot…but I still wonder where everyone went…**

**(Sees a paper saying 'The answer lies behind the door…')**

**Luxferre991: Huh? Well, let's open the door…**

**(Grabs door handle and opens it…)**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Luxfere991: (surprised) HUH?!**

**-Sorry for all the confusion…but it's my good friend's birthday today and I wanted to give him some limelight. Again, happy birthday, dude!**

**Blitzsarecus is Celebrating! YAY!**


End file.
